


Untitled

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Presents and shit, nothing bad happens i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Okay so this one is going to be unnamed for now because I don’t actually have any Christmas songs because I despise them. I literally only name these shits after songs I listen to and I for the life of me have nothing so I’ll get back to it just like the name of the series (probably never honestly).Warning for the next one because I write these in advance it's going to be The Not Good TM. I just can't let anything be happy or nothing.But they're not all going to be my sadistic asshole filled shits because everyone once and a while I do write happy shit. Might even splurge and make a bunch of them happy shit it depends on my mood and how I'm feeling when I write them.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is going to be unnamed for now because I don’t actually have any Christmas songs because I despise them. I literally only name these shits after songs I listen to and I for the life of me have nothing so I’ll get back to it just like the name of the series (probably never honestly). 
> 
> Warning for the next one because I write these in advance it's going to be The Not Good TM. I just can't let anything be happy or nothing. 
> 
> But they're not all going to be my sadistic asshole filled shits because everyone once and a while I do write happy shit. Might even splurge and make a bunch of them happy shit it depends on my mood and how I'm feeling when I write them.

 

Gerard literally jumps on top of Frank at 6 in the morning because it's Christmas, frank had worked thanksgiving so he could have Christmas off. Frank now regrets it because he can't breathe and Gerard won't move because he's not ticklish but frank jabs him real good in the kidney and he screams and rolls off of him right on the floor. 

 

Gerard peeks over the side of the bed at frank "that's not fair you know you can't do it to me if I can't do it to you" Gerard says. Frank opens one eye and looks at the alarm clock to see that it's 6:01 am and then looks down at Gerard and tries to express the hatred he feels at the moment.

 

"You do realize I didn't get home until 11 last night right?" Frank asks and Gerard's looking up at him with an innocent look like he didn't just wake him up on his day off. "I know but it's Christmas your supposed to wake up early" Gerard says and he's actively backing up but trying not to make it obvious.

 

He know that frank is about three seconds away from swinging on him and he doesn't really want to get hit. Frank has to keep completely still as to not actually strike the man he married less than a month ago.

 

Once Gerard is over by the door frank rolls over "if you wake me up before 9 I'm moving back in with my parents" Franks says. He then hears the door open and close and a few minutes later he hears the tv come on and then he goes back to sleep.

 

Frank wakes back up at 9:12 and is actually surprised that Gerard didn't come to wake him up but then he smells pancakes and knows why. He makes his way to the bathroom and as soon as he opens the door Gerard's standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

 

Frank takes it and follows Gerard to the kitchen where it's an absolute mess if he's honest and he just stares around for a minute. "I'll clean it up I promise" Gerard says quickly and then turns frank around and walks him to the couch depositing him on it.

 

They eat and bicker back and forth while some Christmas movie that franks never seen before plays on mute. Franks not that big into Christmas but Gerard is and everything is decorated and if franks honest he hates it but not enough to tell Gerard that they can't decorate.

 

He even helped Gerard decorate the fake tree they've had for three years, it's just easier to have a fake one then drag a real one up and then take it back down. Gerard makes things to put on it all the time and it's pretty much filled to the brim with them.

 

Frank actually has to convince Gerard to gift a lot of them because they had four boxes filled with them and still have two. Gerard does clean up the kitchen and when frank walks in there he doesn't want to strangle him.

 

Gerard runs into the living room after he's done cleaning and sits down in front of the tree "it's present time now" he says and starts rummaging through the presents and makes a pile next to the couch and one next to him. Frank sits down on the couch and picks one up shaking it a little and Gerard jumps up "I told you you weren't allowed to do that" he says and tries to snatch it out of his hand.

 

Frank laughs and holds it out of reach "I was just kidding Christ you really think I'm going to be able to guess what it is from shaking it" Gerard narrows his eyes at him then takes his seat back next to the tree. Frank rips the wrapping off of it because it's bother Gerard when he doesn't carefully open them all and he's surprised that Gerard doesn't jump back up.

 

It's obviously clothing because the box and when he opens it it's the ugliest sweater he's ever seen in his life. It's this puke green color but it's soft as fuck and he puts it on immediately not even bothering to take the tag off of it which he regrets because now it's stabbing him in the neck.

 

The next one he opens is a shirt with dogs on it and he wants to rip the sweater off and put it on but he doesn't which shows him his will power. He also gets a clip board with llamas on it, a book called go the fuck to sleep which is absolutely hilarious and ironic, a ashtray that has ugly flowers in it that looks like they'd be on his grandmothers walls, and a video camera with a sticker on it that says "for sex tapes" which he almost throws at Gerard.

 

He got Gerard a few different boxes of pencils, a ugly green and red pair of pajama pants, a shirt that says "move, I'm gay", a white mug because he'll paint it later and probably regift it to frank to make up for the one that got broken when Alice was there, three new sketchbooks, and a scarf but inside of a box with a fake product boxes which is a set of watercolor pencils and he's really excited until he opens the box.

 

Gerard throws the box at him and calls him an asshole and then calls his mother to let her know that frank is an asshole. "I could always take the scarf back I can't ever have too many" frank tells Gerard who sticks it down his pants.

 

"You really think I'm worried about that?" He asks and he's about to start trying to wrestle it out of his pants when there's a knock on the door. Gerard looks nervously at him but he checks to see who it is first and it's Shannon and Gary.

 

He opens the door and Shannon smiles at him and pulls him into a hug "hey sweetie merry Christmas" she says and pulls away. She invites herself inside obviously and she sits a bag down next to Gerard and gives him a hug as well.

 

Franks not entirely surprised that she's showed up but part of him figured he wouldn't see her for at least another few weeks when he could figure out an excuse to go to her place and give her her presents in hope for forgiveness. It works out better that she showed up though because she's been ignoring every call he's placed and every time he tries to talk to her at work she ignores him if it doesn't have something to do with work specifically.

 

Gary walks in and awkwardly gives frank a handshake which is gross because his hand is all sweaty. He has to not obviously wipe his hand off because he doesn't want Gary to think that he's doing it because he shook his hand.

 

 

They sit down and exchange gifts and frank calls Gerard's mother to let her know that they're going to be a little late because Shannon showed up. Of course she invites her over too but Shannon is going to her grandparents house and frank actually has to have Shannon inform her that she is in fact going and it's not just franks excuse for not wanting her to embarrass him in front of his friend.

 

Frank apologizes to her when the two of them go out on the balcony and frank only feels a little bad for leaving Gerard inside to awkwardly talk to Gary. "I overreacted honestly" she says and leans against the railing "what you said was true anyway, we've been going through a rough patch and honestly he suggested it but now I'm thinking he just wants to sleep around with my permission".

 

Frank looks over at her and then in through the door where he can see Gerard's mouth just going and Gary looks like he wants to leave but doesn't know how to. "I just I want it to work out but it's clear that it's not going to I just want to see if it can work out somehow" she rubs her hand over her face and sighs "I know I just need to tell him and it's not that I think he'll be upset I think it's that he won't be and that'll just make it worse for me".

 

Frank can't argue with that but "look I get it but the longer you wait the worse it's going to be for you, how much longer do you think you're going to sit around and watch him be with other girls" Franks trying to word what he's saying carefully as to not upset her again but also express that what he's saying is true. She shakes her head "I know but it's just so fucking hard we've been together for too long for me to just walk away" frank stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder "listen I'm not saying you have to do it right now, maybe sit down and have a conversation with him and see where it goes".

 

She nods and clears her throat "okay before I cry and ruin the holiday for myself I'm going to head over to my grandmothers and I'll talk to her she always knows what to say to make everything better" she gives frank a hug and then goes inside. Frank waits until they leave to go back inside just so he doesn't accidentally tell Gary what he's thinking and causes problems.

 

"She's going to break up with him" frank says as they're packing up the rest of the presents to take to his mothers house. Gerard raises an eyebrow "what makes you say that?" He asks "Well I was right first of all and the only reason they have an open relationship is because he doesn't want to be in the relationship anymore but he clearly doesn't want to hurt her".

 

Frank knows it's really not his business but he can't help having so much knowledge that needs to be shared about a relationship that isn't even his own. He's been around enough people and heard enough stories and even has his own experiences to be an okay person when it comes to relationship advice.

 

They grab their bags and head to Gerard's mothers house which takes entirely too long because of traffic considering most people should already be where they need to be by the time they leave. Mikey slaps the shit out of Gerard as soon as the door opens and then their mother slaps him on the back of the head.

 

Frank doesn't know if it's a sibling thing or just a them thing but he doesn't feel like he'd be beating on his siblings if he had any. The house smells great and frank sneaks into the kitchen to see what's cooking and if he can maybe sneak a little bit.

 

His own mother is in there so he automatically knows that there is no way he's actually going to be getting any. If he even attempted to sneak some she'd probably smack him with a spoon since it's her favorite thing to hit people with.

 

"You aren't getting any" she says like she can read his mind "that is not why I came in here I'm just so happy to see you" he says with a grin walking up to her. He hugs her and reaches for a piece of cheese and she smacks the back of his head "don't think I don't know what games you play frank".

 

He slinks out of the kitchen before she can reach for a spoon into the living room which is lively and everyone is laughing. Frank opens his mouth to ask what's funny but Gerard's mother walks up to him with a photo album "look at this one frank he's playing with crayons".

 

He shakes his head "I've seen all of these as a matter of fact I remember you pulling these out the first time Gerard brought me over" Gerard is slowly making his way to the basement door. Frank walks in front of the door and crosses his arms "don't worry Gerard she has to embarrass you in front of everyone" frank reaches out to squeeze Gerard's cheeks but his hands are smacked away.

 

"Awww is someone upset?" Frank asks and honestly Gerard looks like he wants to melt into the floor so frank figures he should back off. "Okay presents before Gerard divorces me" frank says walking toward the bag they brought.

 

Gerard's parents got them matching pajamas which frank hadn't actually thought of doing or he would have done it himself. Dinner gets done not long after everything has been opened and they all sit down in the dining room.

 

Conversation is fine until someone brings up Alice "there's nothing to talk about Mikey" Gerard says and smacks his arm. Mikey smacks him back "I just wanted to know what happened Jesus no one ever tells me anything around here" he's whining which is annoying and frank wants to slap the shit out of him.

 

Frank stands up a little too excessively and knocks the chair over leaving the room, he doesn't want to talk to about it because he dealt with it. It was bad enough that he had to see her in court when he went but bribing her up at dinner on Christmas just crosses the line.

 

He goes out front and pulls a cigarette out and sits on his phone and ignores whoever comes out the door when it opens because he's not in the mood. "I'm sorry frank" Mikey says sitting down next to him it almost makes him want to move but he doesn't.

 

"I just wanted to know what happened I was told, I didn't mean to ruin dinner" Mikey says and frank thwacks him on the head. "I think I know why you and Gerard smack the shit out of each other now" Mikey laughs and frank does it again "I'm still mad at you".

 

Frank sighs and rubs his eye "long story short she threw coffee on me which was supposed to be hot but it wasn't because of our coffee machine and she had a gun on her that she was going to use on me" he take a drag off his cigarette and sighs. Mikey's quiet for entirely too long so frank looks over at him to see him just staring out in the yard.

 

"It's all been taken care of I pressed charges for her assaulting me and because she was stupid enough to admit she was going to use the gun on me she's in jail for premeditated attempted murder so she won't see the light of day for a while". "Also I made sure to get a restraining order because I know that she's probably not going to serve her entire sentence so she can't get anywhere near me, Gerard or either of our work places and apartment obviously".

 

Frank flicks his cigarette and stands up sighing again "let's just go back inside and see if we can enjoy the rest of Christmas and if you ever bring up something like that at dinner again I will in fact fight you" Mikey looks guilty which makes frank feel better. They head back inside and everyone's quiet for a minute until they see that he's not in a bad mood and then everything's back to normal.

 

Frank helps Gerard and Mikey do the dishes and bother of them whine the entire time until their mother walks in "if you don't want to help clean up then you can help cook". They both groan and continue doing the dishes still complaining the entire time.

 

Frank smacks both of them upside their heads and tells them to shut the fuck up "I don't even know why your complaining Gerard you never do the dishes at our place if I left it the sink would be full of mugs by the second day and you'd have your mouth open under the coffee machine". They finish the dishes and Gerard's mother pack entirely too much food to send them home with and there's no room for argument.

 

When they finally do get home it's 8 and frank puts the food away and flops on the couch "I'll sleep here tonight because I am not getting back up" he says closing his eyes. Gerard takes that as an invitation to lay on him and basically jumps on him earning him a jab in the kidney.

 

"You're sleeping on the couch" frank says and then he jumps up and runs to their bedroom slamming the door shut. He spreads out on the bed and a second later the door opens up "that's not fair" he whines and decides to sprawl on top of frank.

 

"As long as you wake me up at 5 to go to work I don't care if you sleep on top of me I'm not you" frank says and shifts. He moves around so much that Gerard rolls over to his side of the bed and shoves frank to the other side.

 

Frank laughs "look bud you better not keep me awake moving around like that cause send you to the couch" that just makes frank laugh even harder. Frank climbs under the covers and continues moving around so the bed shakes endlessly until Gerard grabs him and curls around him "I'm not kidding I'll drop you on the couch" he says.

 

Frank rolls his eyes "you know you wouldn't do that you love when I shake the bed" Gerard groans and rolls back to his side "yeah not when I'm trying to sleep". Frank turns the light off and stretches out throwing an arm and leg over Gerard "shut up and go to sleep before I make you sleep on the balcony" that shuts him up at least and frank moves a little more just to see if he's going to open his mouth again but he doesn't.


End file.
